Caroline's return to Forks
by ieroismyhero
Summary: This is when the Cullens come back to Forks. Caroline is happy to be reunited with her bestfriend but is so angry with Bella.


**Caroline's return to Forks**

Caroline was so glad to be back in Forks and reunited with her best friend Lauren.

Her family didn't know about Lauren yet.

It was hell having to leave Forks because of that clumsy human girl Edward was so in love with.

It was her first day back at school and she was going into the bathroom with Lauren.

Caroline told Lauren that she didn't need to use the toilet so she waited for her leaning on the sinks.

With been a vampire she never had to pee or anything but Lauren didn't know she was a vampire.

While waiting for Lauren Caroline felt a serge of anger towards Bella and knew she had to say something to her.

When Lauren came to wash her hands Caroline told her to go on to class without her and that she won't be long she just needs to give that clutz a good talking too. Lauren refused to go to class without Caroline and said that she needs to give that clutz a piece of her mind as well.

Caroline calmly told her no I can handle this on my own. Even though her insides were full of panic about her having yet another human bestfriend and with every human friend she's had her worst fear has been them finding out her family's secret.

Caroline set off walking at a quick human paste and felt worried because she knew Lauren was following her.

The seniors were waiting to go into class and Edward could hear some petulant little girls thoughts coming down the corridor.

YOU Caroline screamed once she saw Bella IT'S YOUR FAULT WE HAD TO LEAVE FORKS YOU STUPID CLUTZ I HATE YOU

Edward stood in front of Bella encase Caroline lost control completely. He felt totally annoyed and embarrassed and told her to leave right now and she told him to fuckoff.

The rest of the seniors were howling with laughter.

Caroline then had Edward against the wall and told him she was fed up of him and his clutzy girlfriend. Edward just firmly said get to class now Caroline.

Mike Newton then started laughing even more and saying Cullen's scared of his little sister. And that Cullen's little sister is more of a freak then he is.

Then Lauren told Bella that she hates her for making her best friend move away.

Then the teacher came out and told Caroline and Lauren off for causing a scene and to get to class before he puts them in detention.

Caroline linked arms with Lauren and walked off to class. The teacher was annoyed with them for been late but let them off with a warning.

Edward had to endure Mike Newton saying Cullen's scared of his little sister. But he was please that for once nobody thought Caroline was cute. They thought she was a big baby and an irritating little brat and made fun of her and couldn't understand why one minute she couldn't speak and the next she freaks out in front of a load of seniors.

Edward asked Alice why she didn't see this coming and Alice said because "I try not to focus on Caroline too much because of how freaked out she gets.

Then Alice said that she's seen Lauren become one of them.

For the rest of that day when they weren't in class Edward, Alice and Bella spent there free time spying on Caroline and Lauren.

In the cafeteria Caroline and Lauren were drawing crude pictures of Bella falling over which made Edward very angry.

When they left the cafeteria they went outside.

Edward, Alice and Bella were still spying on them.

Caroline was telling Lauren about how Bella had said that her and Edward come as a single package and that they should become one. Lauren then showed Caroline some handcuffs she had bought and the cuffed themselves together.

Alice and Edward were discussing weather or not they should tell Carlisle and Esme about this.

Caroline and Lauren walked into class still handcuffed together and the teacher told them to take those off right now and anymore strange behaviour he would be contacting there parents.

On the way home Alice kept trying to talk to Caroline about her friend but Caroline just kept telling her not to tell Carlisle and Esme about it.

When they got home Caroline went straight to her room.

When Edward got back from dropping Bella off him and Alice told Carlisle and Esme about Caroline's latest human friend. Esme was upset and said why didn't she tell me that was why she was so upset about leaving Forks and why she hated her new school? But she was also annoyed with her for causing a huge scene at school and been nasty to Bella. Carlisle felt upset and guilty that he hadn't guessed that's what was wrong with her because she always behaved strangely when she befriended a human. But then again they had never had to quickly move away. She had always been able to be friends with the person until graduation and then the friend would go off to college and grow up while Caroline was left frozen at 14. So this time she had been very upset.

Esme called for Caroline to come downstairs.

As soon as Caroline came downstairs she screamed at Edward and Bella WHY DID YOU TELL THEM? They both told her it was because they had a right to know. Esme then put her arm around Caroline and asked her why she never told her that's what was the matter with her. Caroline said because it's dangerous for our kind to be around humans and then pointed at Edward and said and unlike him I don't want humans finding out about us.

Edward began to snarl. Jasper hovered next to him to keep the atmosphere calm.

Carlisle said "Caroline we have this every time you make a friend. You've had a human friend in about every decade you've lived threw and none of them have found out our secret because you're the best in the family at pretending to be human". Caroline smirked at Edward and then said I know but I like to be extra careful. Carlisle said I know but we do hope to meet your friend one day. That caused Rosalie to say oh great another human.

Caroline then said she was having a sleepover at Lauren's house this Friday and that there going shopping on Saturday.

Then Esme firmly said to Caroline that she never wants to hear about her freaking out in front of everyone at school again and that if she's horrible about Bella again then she won't be going to any sleepover on Friday or any shopping trip on Saturday.


End file.
